A year of my life
by MadForFinchelXx
Summary: This is a story about Quinn, she gets in a car accident and forgets the last year of her life, she remembers everything before valentines day 2011, so she thinks her and Sam are still together. Fabrevans. And Faberry,Samchel friendship, some Finchel!
1. Chapter 1

_Warm tears fell and soaked my pale face making it hard to see through my eyes, it was one of those days that I felt like I wanted to crawl up in a ball and die. I hated my life, the way I always came home to a depressed mum, who was still hurting over my dad's affair with that tattooed woman. How I was all alone with no shoulder to cry on and someone to tell me everything would be okay and how my daughter wasn't in my arms any longer and was in Rachel's mum Shelby's instead. You may think your life is bad but mine is ten times worse, trust me._

_It happened in the blink of an eye, I had just about arrived at the destination, which would have been Rachel's house so we could do our hair with Tina and I could chat about my crappy life to them, knowing they would listen to every word I said. It would have had a nice evening if it hadn't been for that purple car that drove out really fast, faster than the speed limit, I would have said and we collided, we crashed together, My last thought being the person I had been crying over that evening, the person who had caused my heart to ache, the person who told me he had feelings for someone I already hated, that person being Noah Puckerman._

'Your daughter is going to be fine, Ms Fabray, We will take good care of her' A voice said in a steady tone that should no feelings. I did not recognise that voice, I could tell it was a woman's voice though, a voice with no age shown in it. I then heard footsteps and air brushing through my hair.

My eyes fluttered open a while later, I found myself in a hospital bed, a blanket tightly wrapped around my body making it hard to move. A doctor stood by my bed and spoke as soon as she saw me open my eyes, 'Quinn Fabray, you're awake, Now I know you just woke up but you banged your head so I need to ask you a few questions, just to check you remember everything, now what year is it?'

'2011' I answered but by the look on her face I must have been wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**FinchelPotter: Thank you and I have carried on, enjoy!  
>Conner88: Yes but I am putting a twist to it.<br>Quam314159: Thank you and I did so here it is…  
>I love reviews so keep sending them please, it lightens up my day!<strong>

'2011' I answered but by the look on her face I must have been wrong, 'What?' I asked her as she scribbled something on her clipboard and she looked up at me and smiled, but the smile was obviously fake and showed worry.  
>'Actually Miss Fabray it is the year 2012, what is the last thing you remember?' She asked as she got ready to write another thing on her clipboard.<br>'Well I think it is Valentine's Day, I remember my boyfriend Sam and me talking in the corridor and now I'm here, you say it is 2012? Then why do I remember nothing this year and why isn't Sam here?'  
>'I can tell you it is two days after valentine's day 2012, you bumped your head in the car crash that you were in explaining why you are here and don't remember anything this year, he is waiting in the waiting room along with your friends and family'<p>

Meanwhile in the waiting room…

'I can't believe that this happened, these things aren't supposed to happen to people like Quinn' Rachel said sitting with her head on Finn's shoulder in the waiting room.  
>The doctor walked through and spoke to the New Directions, 'Well I can tell you she is Okay, she bumped her head badly and has lost a year of her memory, but she would like to see a Mr Sam Evans.'<br>Everyone turned to look at Sam who sat speechless when everyone had the same thought and Rachel was the one to say it out loud, 'She thinks you're still her boyfriend!' And with that Sam got up from his seat and looked worried, for reasons everyone knew of, the main one, what would Quinn say? …


	3. Chapter 3

Sam walked through to the room shown to him by the doctor and walked inside; Quinn sat up in her bed and watched him take a seat then spoke:  
>'Hey baby, can I have a kiss? To make my feel better' she leaned over to kiss Sam but he pulled away from her'<br>'Quinn, you have lost your memory of the last year and you should know that we broke up' Sam said in a gentle tone but it didn't matter Quinn looked horrified and very pale, the machine on her left started to beep really loudly and it looked as though she had fainted as her eyes were closed and twitched a little as the doctors rushed in to the room and told Sam to get out and Sam did as he was told and walked back to the waiting room, tears in his eyes, thinking that it was his fault the doctors were in there, it was his fault that she fainted and it was his fault that she was in pain.

When Quinn woke up again it wasn't Sam sitting by her side but it was Rachel.  
>'Quinn!' She cried as she saw Quinn open her eyes and sit up in the hospital bed, 'how are you feeling?'<br>'A little better, my head still hurts though, is it true? I mean is it true that I and Sam broke up?' Quinn replied to her and looked into her eyes and could see it was true by the way Rachel looked sorry for her, 'Right, got it. So can you fill me in on what happened the last year, please?'  
>'Okay, well you and Sam broke up after he found out you kissed Finn, then you dated Finn, while all of that was going on we won Sectionals by writing original songs, I wrote one called Get it Right that I sang a solo, of course' Quinn smiled at that part, it was typical Rachel she thought to herself, 'Then we went to Regionals, won, Kurt came back to McKinley. Aha! Prom, well you went with Finn and, well you lost for Prom Queen and Finn lost for Prom King, the winners were Kurt for Prom Queen, a joke of course and David Karofsky won Prom King, Kurt ran away crying and ten very bravely came back in and David ran away not wanting to come out of the closet or something so Blaine danced with Kurt instead, then you and Finn broke up after Sue's sister's funeral and we went to Nationals and lost because well Finn kissed me on stage after our duet, you got your hair cut as well, so Finn and I are dating now, you went a little crazy for a while as well, got a tattoo and dyed your hair but you are fine now, plus we did a school play, West Side Story and I was Maria, that's about it actually' Rachel finished and smiled at the confused blonde who was still placing the timeline altogether and then when she was finished Quinn smiled up at Rachel.<p>

'Sounds about right, how are things going with you and Finn anyway?' Quinn said and Rachel smiled.  
>'Good, I lost my virginity to him actually' She replied and blushed, 'Things are looking good for us, everything is perfect'<br>'I'm glad' Quinn replied and laughed a little.

A little while later, in the waiting room…

Rachel walked back to the waiting room and Puck got up and walked to Quinn's room as it was his turn to visit her. Sam walked up to Rachel as she sat down and sat down next to her.  
>'So how is she?' He asked.<br>'She seems to be okay, she only mentioned you once and I let her know what has happened over the past year and she took it well, she smiled and laughed at some things like the kiss at Nationals and other stuff so I think she will be fine and will get back on her feet, don't worry she doesn't hate you or anything, she is probably glad you told her the truth.'

'I hate Sam, he could have waited to tell me that information but no it was the first thing he told me, why does he want to hurt me?' Quinn spat at Puck who sat there unsure of what to say.  
>'He doesn't want to hurt you, he was being honest with you' He told her and she calmed down a little bit.<br>'I guess but he is going to have to explain everything to me, full details' 


End file.
